


The Sweater

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gil Arroyo is Malcolm Bright's Parent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, and he loves his awkward son, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: "You okay kid?" Gil walked in, taking a sweeping look around the room. "I tried calling but you didn't answer so I thought I'd check up on you."Malcolm rubbed his face, trying to shake the sleep from his head. "Yeah. I'm fine, just trying a new medication routine. I guess I nodded off there for-" he looked at his watch, "four hours or so. Hm."
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	The Sweater

“Coming!” Malcolm yelled to the buzzer at his door. He groggily padded to the front door, opening it to find Gil waiting for him. 

“You okay kid?” Gil walked in, taking a sweeping look around the room. “I tried calling but you didn’t answer so I thought I’d check up on you." 

Malcolm rubbed his face, trying to shake the sleep from his head. "Yeah. I’m fine, just trying a new medication routine. I guess I nodded off there for-” he looked at his watch, “four hours or so. Hm." 

He looked up to see a strange look on his friend’s face. He was looking at him, looking at his clothes like there was something unusual about- oh no. His face instantly began to grow red.

"Is that my sweater?”

“What? No. No, I mean how could it be? That would be weird.” He could feel the heat in his face growing more and more by the second. 

Gil’s face broke out in a huge smile, “It is! Jackie bought it for me for our anniversary, I thought I lost it. I shoulda known that you stole it. I think you wore the thing more than I did.” He took a step back, admiring the well-worn sweater. “It was huge on you but you insisted on wearing it.” The older man chuckled, shaking his head. 

“I can explain.” Malcolm started only to find his mind blank. He had knowingly stolen the sweater from Gil when he was seventeen. It was soft and warm, the comforting scent of his friend's cologne deeply ingrained into every thread. When he wore it he felt safe. Loved. It made him feel like he was wrapped in a hug from two of his favorite people in the world. Even now that Jackie was gone he still felt like he could smell traces of her Sunday roast lingering in the fabric. 

“It looks good on you.” Gil’s smile was soft and tinged with sadness. Like he was just now realizing how much time had passed since he’d last seen the sweater, that Malcolm had grown from a gangly teen into a man, that Jackie was gone, and that the days they’d spent together were long gone. 

“I could give it back,” Malcolm replied. 

“No, no,” the sadness from his face slid away. Gil reached out, adjusting the worn fabric on Malcolm’s frame. “It’s yours now.”


End file.
